


Five Nights at Freddy's: the True Timeline

by ExplodeInThrSky



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: general warning, too lazy to add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodeInThrSky/pseuds/ExplodeInThrSky
Summary: Inspired by the timeline by u/RafKen593Probably wont be updatedOriginal concept: www.reddit.com/r/fivenightsatfreddys/comments/eb1csf/a_timeline_made_only_of_wrong_hated_theories_and/
Kudos: 5





	1. 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> child murder

"As always, remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Fritz Smith sat back in his chair, regretting his job. Then again, it could be worse. He thought of his kid's birthday, wondering if he would notice if he left. He was growing tired of Freddy Fazbear's. His mind would often wander elsewhere while he was waiting, locked in his office until 6. He always wondered why they locked him in here every night, just to make the tapes. Was it even legal? He wasn't sure. He wondered if his job would have been better if he took the offer at the sister location, Fredbear's.

"Oh yeah, 'quick and easy, 5 minutes tops' my ass, Will." The man in pink crept closer to the diner, his outfit torn and bloodied from the trip. Spotting a child sitting outside, he hid the sniper rifle in his bag. "Hey little girl, are you lost?" The little girl shook her head. "Ok, have you seen a... 'Susie Emily' by chance?" The little girl nodded before pointing to herself. "Oh.. you.. you're Susie?" The little girl nodded again. _God dammit, Will! A child? Well, a paycheck is a paycheck... I'm going to hell aren't I._ A scream, 3 shots, and a mechanical whirring rang out into the night.

"Leave him alone, he's had a rough night."  
"Shut the hell up, Michael, I know what's best for him." Henry Emily drunkenly stumbled down the hall. The door was locked. "Gabriel, open the door. Gabriel! GABRIEL SAMMY EMILY YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" The doornob broke off as Henry busted the door down, revealing a broken window and an empty room. "Oh, he'll be sorry when he gets back..."

"They're not real." Sammy held the left door shut until the breathing stopped. "They're not real." He shined his light onto the bed. "They're not real." The terrifying plush bears with teeth and claws flickered away. "They're not real." He checked the closet. "They're not real." The demonic fox snapped back at him. "They're not real." He held it shut until the fox went away. "They're not real." He started running to the right door. "They're not real." He stopped dead in his tracks. "They're not real." The phrase repeated over in his head, drilling through his skull. "They're not real." He knew it wasn't true. "They're not real." Even if it was, why would he risk it? "They're not real." He knew his dad filled his room with gases every night. "They're not real." What did he do to deserve this? "They're not real." He backed away from the twisted chicken, it's large mouth positioned to swallow him whole. "They're not real they're not real they're not-" His alarm clock beeped. 6am. He was safe. For now.

"Oh, are you gonna cry?" Michael and his friends surrounded Sammy, pointing and laughing. "Crybaby, crybaby, crybaby!" Sammy looked up at the four masked figures. He knew who they were, but his mind kept going back to the creatures in his room. _If he only knew what I have to deal with every night..._ But he didn't know. He would never know.


	2. 1987 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spooky  
> lots of death here

"W- why are you doing this? Who are you?" Michael stared up at the yellow bunny in front of him. The bunny merely laughed.   
"This will be so much fun!"  
"I know that voice... William?" _Dad's business partner?_ "Please, please don't kill me..." The bunny just started back at him with a smile. In a moment of panic, he reached into the head of the costume and tugged, triggering the springlocks. The bunny shook violently and screamed in pain as blood poured out of the costume. Michael pushed past the dying man, now a pile of scrap behind him, and ran out of the diner.

"Please, put me down!" Sammy screamed. But he was too weak. The four boys with the masks of his nightmares carried him closer to the stage. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On three! 1... 2..." They hefted him into the mouth of the animatronic, laughing as he struggled to get free. "Please, just get me out! Plea-" A loud _crunch_ sounded through the air. The boys stared, horrified.

"Stop screaming, no one can hear you in here." The three tied up boys wailed for help. "This room is soundproof, so will you please _SHUT UP_!?" They fell silent. "That's better."  
"Why are you doing this to us?"   
The bunny thought for a moment. "Revenge. Your little _friend_ is why I'm stuck in this rotten suit. Now, since you spoke _despite_ my instructions, you're first!" He let out a maniacal chuckle before plunging a knife into his chest. The boy wheezed and coughed blood for a few seconds before falling over. The other two gasped, a look of horror crossing their faces. One of them started to cry for his mom. "You just don't learn, do you? I SAID SHUT UP." He plunged the already bloody knife into the second boy. A crazed laughter came from his mouth as the life drained from the boy's eyes. He held his knife under the chin of the third boy, lifting his head up to look at him. "Do you want to know what I'll do with you and your friends after I kill you? I'm going to put you in those robots over there." He pointed to the animatronic animals in the corner. "The cops will never find your bodies. Your loved ones will slowly but surely go insane. No corpse means no closure, ya know? You will rot over the years, cold and alone. Of course, _that_ robot," he pointed at the fox, "is reserved for your other friend. While you're dying, I want you to think of my name." He thought for a second. He hadn't given this new form of himself a name yet. On a whim, he said, "Scraptrap." Yes, that was fitting. A final scream sounded out through the room as he plunged his knife into the third boy, then shoved them into the animatronics. Satisfied with his work, he left the room whistling.

"What has he done to you?" The marionette stared solemnly at the bear, rabbit, and chicken, seeing the corpses inside. "You shouldn't be dead yet. Don't worry, I'll bring you back." She gently placed her cloth hands on each of the three robots one by one, drawing their souls to the surface. They slowly woke up. "Welcome back."

"What happened?"  
"A murder, I think. Why, are you a reporter?" The cop eyed Henry suspiciously.  
"No, I... I own the place." Henry said, watching in disbelief as a few other cops put up caution tape around the entrance.  
"Well then, just a heads up, but you're gonna have to talk to one of us at some point about the legal side of this mess. I think it'll be the guy who'll be going in to check it out."  
"Oh boy..." His mind wandered to how this would affect the business.  
"I actually probably shouldn't have told you that though, so if you could keep that on the down-low, that'd be great."  
Henry nodded slightly.

"What the hell is this." The cop stepped out of his car, looking at the restaurant in front of him. Police and ambulance sirens rang out from the parking lot. Parent's wails could be heard from every direction. "No day like today, am I right?" He chuckled. No one heard, or cared. "It can't be that bad, right?" He walked into the restaurant. The main room looked, well, normal. "Where's the blood? They said there'd be blood." He walked through the halls, everything looking ordinary. Then he entered the backroom. He was not prepared for what was in front of him. The first thing that hit him was the smell. The smell of rot. The smell of decay. The smell of death. Then there was the blood. The blood that covered the entire room. So much blood, he couldn't possibly believe that it had come from only three people. Three children, no less. Then there were the robots. They stood off to the side, menacingly. He didn't understand how kids could possibly like those things. His mind filled with thoughts. _Who could do this? Why? What could-_ He froze. A mechanical shuffling echoed from further down the hall, followed by a faint robotic giggle. He ran.

"What do you mean, you're shutting down my restaurant?" Henry stared angrily at the cop.  
"Plural. We're shutting down your restaurant _s_." Henry got even madder, somehow.  
"How could you do this? This is how I make my living! What do you expect me to do?"  
"We're sorry, but there's just been too many casualties for it to be accidental. This has gone from a restaurant to a crime scene, and we need to put a stop to it."  
"I'll add every safety measure you can think of, just please, _please_ give me a second chance!"  
"You've already had a second chance. And a third. We can't keep ignoring this while innocent children die. I apologise, but this is the only choice we have left."

" _Will, what have you gotten me into?_ " muttered the man in pink, tugging his hands away from the cop putting him in handcuffs.  
"What are you mumbling about over there? And stop struggling. I might just add resisting arrest to your charges."  
"That made no sense."  
"What?"  
"You said 'over there', yet I'm right in front of you."  
"Shut it." The cop shoved him in the back of the car, then got into the front.  
"I'm innocent, okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge." The cop turned on the car.  
"I'm telling ya, you've got the wrong guy! Come on man, just let me go!"  
"Then what about the suspiciously large amount of evidence? I saw the file, you know." The man sat in silence for a second. "That's what I thought. Now, if you have some _magical_ way to prove your innocence, you can speak to the judge. But for now, please stop talking. I didn't get any coffee this morning."


	3. 1987 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> police man boutta be freaking salty  
> the shadows are weird

"Come one, come all! Welcome to the grand reopening of... Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The crowd of children cheered. Henry sat at the side of the stage, smiling silently. He had finally made them rethink their decision, and he was allowed to build another Fazbear's. Hopefully, nothing bad happens this time.

" _Where am I? Who am I?_ " The shadow wandered through the pizzaria. _Fredbears_ _._ " _This is..._ _Fredbear's_ _?_ " _Freddys_ _._ _"No_ _, Freddy's. It looks different. Why do I know this place?_ " He thought for a second. _William Afton._ " _Who is William Afton? A friend? A partner? Me?_ " _You._ Something clicked into place in his head. " _Ok, I'm_ _William Afton. Why am I here?_ " _Children._ " _Children? What did children do to bring me here?_ " _Kill._ " _K-kill_ _? I'm dead?_ " He looked at the stage. The animatronics had a strange glow to them. " _What's in the robots?_ " _Children._ " _A... are those the kids who killed me?_ " _Close._ " _Wait, close as in I'm close, or close as in they're close to them?_ " Silence. " _Okay... wait,_ _what_ _am I?_ " He wandered up to a shiny piece of metal. A floating, shadowy rabbit stared back at him. He screamed. It smiled.

" _-ere_ _am I going?_ " The shadowy bear warped into existence. " _Hello?_ "  
" _Hello._ " Shadow Bonnie glided to him. " _Do you know where we are?_ "  
" _No idea. Wait a second, is that... you're the rabbit that messed with the robots! You got me killed!_ "  
" _Hey, hey, don't get all accusatory with me. I know as much as you do._ "  
" _So how do we get out of here?_ "  
" _No idea._ "

"Where are we going, Misthter Wabbit?" The little girl followed the floating black bunny through the hallways. She wondered why she was the only one who could see him. The bunny shushed her, before floating through the door to the backroom. "Oh, thisth isth where we're going!" She opened the door, and froze in fear. Suddenly, she was shoved all the way into the room by something behind her, and the door slammed shut. She stared at the horrifying sight in front of her. Four other children lined the walls, their chests torn open and organs on the floor. Some of them had limbs severed, laying on the ground near them. The little girl screamed, before feeling a sharp object plunge into her back. She got a quick glimpse of her murderer, and the black creature smiled back at her. And then everything went as dark as a bunny.

"Hi, Foxy! What happened to your stage?" The fox stared silently at the child before him, his malfunctioning servos buzzing. "Why aren't you moving?" Suddenly, the fox bent down. _Chomp_.

"Again?" The cop stepped once again into the Freddy's. Looking around the main room, he noticed Henry had, technically, kept his promise. Every safety measure he could think of was there. Still, it didn't fix anything. He wandered through the hallways, not paying much attention. He knew where to look. As he walked, he could have sworn he saw something black flicker in the corner of his eye. "Must be my imagination." He found his way to the backroom, preparing himself for what came next. He wasn't prepared enough. All the stuff from the first place was still there. Strong smell, lots of blood, creepy ro... Strange, there weren't any robots this time. What he hadn't prepared for, however, were the children themselves. They had been missing last time, but here they were. Limbs and organs riddled the floor. Five children lined the walls, gruesome and disfigured. He swallowed. Hard. He looked around the room, searching for any clues. He spotted an odd shadow out of place, somehow. It looked like a rabbit. He left swiftly.

"Damnit Henry, we can't keep doing this."  
"Alright listen, I don't know why this is happening. If I did, I would tell you. You know that, right?"  
"The problem isn't if you know, it's that this is happening in the first place."  
"Yeah, but this can't possibly be linked to me, right? How can it be?"  
"Your locations have a total of eleven _'casualties'_ between them. That's an average of almost four per location. Do you know what the average deaths is in a restaurant?"  
"Uhh... 3? 2?"  
"0.7. The only reason it's _that_ high in the first place, is because we're factoring in your places! You're already a prime suspect, I would recommend you don't incriminate yourself any farther."  
"When _can_ I build a new one?"  
The cop laughed. "At this point? Probably never."  
"You do know I'm innocent, right?"  
"Honestly, at this point, I'm not so sure. We'll be looking into the rest of Fazbear Entertainment, and hey, maybe you're telling the truth. But at this point, you're on thin ice."


	4. 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> police man is salty  
> shadows are really weird  
> bad writing

"You're kidding me, right? He opened another one?" The man nodded, the cop sighed. "And you guys _let_ him? After everything that happened, you're just gonna let him open a fourth restaurant. You're all crazy." He took a drag from his cigarette. "This is going to go terribly. You know that, right?" The man sighed, then nodded. The cop dragged his cigarette again. "Shit."

" _These should be scary enough_." Shadow Bonnie approached the robots on stage. He noticed that the glow had gotten fainter over time. Looking into the animatronics, he rewired each of them one by one. It was easy enough with the help of the voice in his head. " _So how do you know all this stuff?_ " _Make._ " _Vague as usual, I see._ " Satisfied with his handiwork, he floated away whistling a tune unfamiliar to him.

"What is _that_?" Fritz Smith leaned in closer to the camera system in his office. His new job was about as boring as the last one, albeit he could step out of the office if he wanted. Looking carefully at the screen, he spotted a strange black Bonnie messing with the animatronics on stage. He jumped out of the office, running down the hall to where the Bonnie was. Looking around, however, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Must've been my imagination..." Turning around, he began to walk back to the office. Just then, he heard faint footsteps and a deep, hearty laugh behind him.

" _Who are you?_ "  
"Who's asking?"  
Shadow Bonnie approached Scraptrap cautiously.  
" _W.. William Afton, I think._ "  
Scraptrap lunged suddenly at Shadow Bonnie, placing a bloodied knife at his throat.  
"Who told you that name!?"  
" _I-_ _I don't know! The.. the voice! Why are_ _you_ -"  
As suddenly as Scraptrap had lunged, he backed off.  
"I'm... I'm William."  
" _We're the same person?_ "  
"I guess so."  
" _Well, nice to meet you._ "  
Shadow Bonnie reached forward to shake his hand. Just then, a bright light filled the room as Shadow Bonnie was forcefully dragged into Scraptrap.

" **Hello.** "  
" _Hello? Where are we?_ "  
" **That's not important.** "  
The golden bear and black bear stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.  
" _So who-_ "  
" **We are Fritz.** "  
" _We? As in both of us?_ "  
" **Yes.** "  
" _How-_ "  
" **I have something to attend to. Eventually. I will send you somewhere you cannot bother me.** "  
The black bear began to fade away.  
" _Wait,_ _wh_ -"

"Yep, this is the place." Mike Schmidt parked his car and stepped into Freddy's.

*WIP*


End file.
